June's Cold Memories
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Set after 'A Normal Life' Kat is haveing second thoughts about her and Kento. Will Ghost be able to get through before it's to late? Please R


June's Cold Memories  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Casey ran down stairs and over to the door with White Blaze right behind her. She opened the door and ran outside. Slater was going to be getting home today and she couldn't wait to see him. Rachel dodged the tiger as it almost ran into her. She had an arm full of bags of food and was going inside. She walked in and Sai came in to help. He took some of the bags and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "You know you didn't have to go shopping, I could have done it." Sai said. Rachel shook her head.  
"It was nothing, I had to go by the office anyway." Rachel said helping him put away the groceries. Sai smiled as he looked at the ring on Rachel's ring finger. He had proposed to her a week ago and she was still in the process of moving in with him. Rachel glanced up at Sai feeling his gaze on her. "What?" Sai looked up at her.  
"Huh?" Sai asked. Rachel giggled and hugged him.  
"You were starring at me." Rachel replied kissing his cheek.  
"Well how can I help but stare a such a beautiful woman." Sai replied making Rachel turn bright red. He chuckled and kissed her.  
"Ok you two, get a room." Kento said coming in with Kat. She punched him in the arm and he gave her a puppy face. Kat shook her head and he pouted.   
"Hey you know that doesn't sound to bad." Sai said. Rachel laughed. Kat and Kento snickered as Sai pulling Rachel out of the room.  
"Wait Sai! You were kidding right?" Rachel cried as he pulled her up stairs. Sai laughed.  
"Half and half." Sai replied. Rachel laughed and they heard the door shut. Kat and Kento laughed. Kento wrapped his arms around Kat waist as she started to put away the rest of the groceries. He kissed her neck and shoulders. Kat moaned but kept moving not letting him get anywhere farther. Kento stepped back as Kat moved onto another bag. He walked out and plopped down on the sofa next to Sage. Sage looked at Kento with a questing look.   
"What's wrong?" Sage questioned.  
"Nothing." Kento replied and got up going into his and Kat's room. He shut the door and leaned up against it with a sigh as he looked at the two beds. Kat was still refusing to sleep in the same bed as him. She had said not till they got married. He walked over and plopped down on his stomach and started to play his game boy, something he had found himself doing more often now that he and Kat were engaged. He also had found that Kat was less open to him now, she kept everything to herself, her work, her studies, her day, her past.... ~ What is her past? I mean all I know is that is she and Ghost are sisters. ~ Kento thought. He turned off his game boy and stood up. He walked around the house finding everyone's location. Sage and his recent girlfriend were in the living room, Rowen and Ghost were out of town so were Mia and Ryo. Sai and Rachel were in their bedroom, Casey was out seeing Slater and Kat was in the kitchen sitting at the table resting her chin on her wrist. ~ Good. Kat's alone. ~ Kento thought and entered the kitchen with out Kat noticing. He came up and gave her a hug.   
"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." Kat said looking back at him. Kento sat down in the chair across from her.  
"Kat we need to talk." Kento said taking her hands. Kat gave him a questing look.  
"About?" Kat asked.  
"Us." Kat tried hard not to bite her lip.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just fine." Kat said standing up but Kento wouldn't let go of her hands. He gently pulled her down.  
"Then tell me Kat, why are you not talking to me? You won't even kiss me back. You know everything about me, my family, and my past. What about you? What happened in your past. I know nothing. Talk to me Kat." Kento said. Kat this time did bite her lip.   
"Do you want some tea?" Kat ask standing up and walking over to the stove. Kento gritted his teeth and walked out. Kat looked up and ran after him as she heard the door slam. She opened the door as he got into his car. "Kento where are you going!" Kat cried running out to his car as Sage, Katie, Sai and Rachel came running out and Casey and Slater came walking up the sidewalk.  
"Away from you Kat! It's obverse you don't want to tell me what's wrong!" Kento yelled and sped off.   
"KENTO!!!!" Kat screamed. Her whole body started to shake as she fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands sobbing. Casey looked to Sage and the others for answers but they were just as clueless. Casey and Slater walked up to Kat and knelt down next to her.  
"Kat? Are you ok?" Slater asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"NO! I'm not ok! Just leave me alone!" Kat screamed standing up and running past Sage almost knocking him down into the house. Slater went to run after her but Casey stopped him.  
"Give her time." Casey said. Slater nodded and they went inside with the others.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Rowen carried Ghost up to the door in his arms. He had one arm supporting her back and the other hand was lifting up her legs. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing his cheek and lips once in a while, which was every two seconds. Rowen skillfully unlocked the door with out having to put Ghost down. They walked into their sweet and Rowen tossed Ghost on the bed and locked the door and jumped onto the bed after her. She giggled and pulled Rowen down to her kissing him fully on the lips, right as the phone rang. Rowen groaned against her lips in frustration as the phone kept ringing. Ghost pulled away and put her finger to his lips. "Stay right here, don't move a muscle" Rowen nodded and she disappeared and reappeared at the phone. She grabbed in and sat down at the table. "Hello."  
"Ghost, its Casey, I'm so sorry about having to call you on your honeymoon, I know you and Rowen were probably in the middle of 'something'." Ghost smirked. ~ She's psychic. ~ Ghost thought.  
"What's wrong Casey?" Ghost asked. Rowen whined and went to lay down.  
"Hey! I said don't move at all!" Ghost said. Rowen laughed and went back to where he was.   
"Ghost, its Kat." Ghost felt fear grip her heart.  
"What's wrong with Kat?" Ghost asked. Rowen got up and walked over to her.  
"Her and Kento got in a huge fight and she locked herself in their room. Kento took off about four hours ago and hasn't come home since. Sai and Sage went out after him." Casey explained.  
"Right, I'll talk to her. Bye." Ghost hung up the phone and looked at Rowen. "Rowen, I'm really sorry but..."  
"I know Ghost. Go to Kat, but I better get you back soon." Rowen said kissing her deeply. Ghost wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled against his lips as he tickled her a bit. He pulled back and brought her to her feet. "You better go." Ghost nodded and disappeared. Rowen sighed and grabbed his book and went to the bed to read.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Kat laid on her bed curled up in a ball crying. Her hair was spilled out around her and her body trembled. ~ I can't believe I didn't tell him! He's the only man I've ever loved and I let him get away because of my past! Why couldn't I just tell him! Why? Why? Why? WHY!!!??? ~ Kat's thoughts screamed. ~ I'm so stupid! I've lost him, the only man I will ever love, forever! ~ "I'm so stupid!" Kat yelled into her pillow. Someone knocked on her door. "Go away!" Kat screamed.  
"Kat, open the door, its Ghost." Kat looked up her eyes blood shot and pink.  
"Ghost?" Kat whispered. She got up slowly and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Ghost standing in black jeans and a red sparkly shirt. "Come...in." Ghost nodded and her and Kat sat down on her bed, shutting the door half way.   
"Kitty, what's wrong?" Ghost asked. Kat felt more tears fill her eyes.  
"I've lost him forever Ghost! Just because of my stupid past!" Kat cried wiping away her tears.   
"Kat, I grew up with you, nothing bad happened in our past." Ghost said taking Kat's hands in hers. Kat shook her head.  
"Nothing bad happened in 'your' past Ghost, not mine. Everything bad happened in my life when I was little." Kat said tears streaming down her cheeks. Ghost frowned and squeezed Kat's hands gently.  
"Tell me what happened Kat." Ghost said. Kat gave a small nod.  
::Flash Back::  
A 15-year-old Kat stood in a dark blue dress that reached the floor with her hair pulled up in a clip and curled. She had on lip-gloss and shimmery stuff. She had a small blue purse in her hands with dark blue four-inch heels that strapped around her ankle. A 12-year-old Ghost came out and waited with her older sister. She rocked back and forth whistling looking up at Kat till she looked down at her annoyed.  
"Ghost? What?" Kat asked. Ghost beamed up at her with a huge smile.  
"I thought you'd never ask! Can I come with you?" Ghost asked her eyes pleading her older sister to say yes. Kat shook her head and Ghost pouted. A black BMW pulled up and the guy inside honked.  
"Have fun with Angie. Love ya." Kat said kissing the top of Ghost's head and ran down the porch steps and into the car. She got in and kissed the guy inside. He had long dark ash black hair, dark blue eyes, tan, well-built body and about 5'9". He was in a black tux. They drove off to the high school and he walked her over to the gym then spilt away from her over to his friends. She walked over to her friends and smiled at them.   
"Hey Kat! Where's Kyle?" Her friend Kate asked.  
"He's over with his friends." Kat answered. The six girls looked at Kat like she was crazy.  
"You really let Kyle walk all over you like that? Treat you like you're nothing?" Her other friend Cindy asked.   
"I know, I never see you with him in the halls. He's always with Annie or some other blond. Kat do you really think he's faithful to you?" Her friend Alex asked. All her friends nodded their heads and kept asking her questions about Kyle and her.   
"Kat face it he's cheating on you! He's only going to use and abuse you! Dump him now!" Ally cried. Kat shook her head and covered her ears, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as they kept telling her about how Kyle was cheating on her. Kat clenched her eyes shut.  
"Kat all he wants from you is to screw you!" Madison cried. Kat's eyes shot open, her eyes were all glossy and looked like glass.  
"That's not true! He loves me! We've been going out for two years! He wouldn't do that to me!" Kat yelled running from her friends pushing the people away that were in her way. She smacked into someone and she looked up into Kyle's caring blue eyes.   
"Hey, you ok?" Kyle asked taking her shoulders and looking into her teary eyes. She nodded. "You don't look ok, come on, let's go for a drive." Kat nodded again and they walked out of the gym out to his car. Kat sat in the passenger's seat as he drove up to a cliff where couples always went. Kat silently sighed and leaned back. She felt Kyle slowly put his arm around her shoulders. She also noticed that he was slowly getting closer to her. She gasped slightly as he started to kiss her neck. She allowed that but when he started to kiss lower she sort of scooted away. Kyle got closed and reclined their seats. Kat tired to sit up but he forced her back down as he crawled on top of her.   
"Kyle! Get off of me!" Kat screamed trying to get out from under him.  
"Settle down." Kyle said gently pushing her down. "This own hurt I promise." Kat went wide-eyed.  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Kat screamed and kicked but he didn't get off of her. He undid his panted and pulled up her dress as she struggled to get him off. He pulled down her underwear and rapped her.   
(The next day)  
Kat woke up stiff and sore. She looked like crap and felt worse then crap. She slowly got dressed in a black capris and a black tank top with a leather jacket that had 3/4 sleeves and came to her waist. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and put on her black sneakers. She ran down stairs with her back pack over one shoulder and out the door with out waiting for Ghost. She walked into the school and everyone starred at her whispering things. She screamed as a guy smacked her ass. "Nice ass babe, Kyle's one lucky dude." The guy cried going into his classroom. Britney walked past her smacking her shoulder with hers.  
"Oops! I bumped into the slut." She said glaring at her. Kat was totally confused. She went to her locker a grabbed her books. She hugged her books to her chest and walked over to her friends.   
"Look." Ally said. The girls turned to Kat and turned around and ignored her. Kat was really confused now.  
"Guys, what happened? Why won't you talk to me?" Kat asked. Madison turned around to her.  
"WE were wrong, yeah Kyle wanted you for sex, we didn't think you would actually give it to him." Madison said.   
"Yeah, Kyle is going around saying how you and him did it under the tree on make out cliff." Alex said. Kat gasped and took a step back.  
"That's not what happened!" Kat cried. "He rapped me!"  
"Yeah well tell that to all the kids that think you're the best person to screw now." Ally said and they all walked away from a shaking Kat.  
::End of Flash Back::  
Ghost was ready to cry listing to what Kat had just said. Kat was sitting with her back to the door and Ghost was sitting facing her. "I was treated like a slut from then on. That's why I'm so afraid to go forward, or any farther with Kento, I'm afraid I'll get hurt again." Kat whispered looking down. The door creaked and both girls looked up over to the door. Kat gasped when she saw Kento. He had on jeans, a orange tank top with a jean jacket on. He looked a little trashed, like ha had been drinking but he was sober now. "Kento." Kat whispered.   
"Ghost, can I talk to her?" Kento asked. Ghost nodded and got up giving Kat's hand one more soft squeeze. She walked past Kento and disappeared back to her sweet where Rowen was waiting. Kento walked over and pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Kat. "I heard everything." Kat looked down hanging her head. Kento lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Kat I wish you would have told me."   
"I know Kento, I should have it was just so hard." Kat said trying to explain.  
"I understand Kat. I would never hurt you how Kyle did. I would never do anything you didn't want to do, I would never pressure you to do anything. I love you beyond what words could say." Kento said using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Kat gave a faint smile.  
"Thank you Kento. I wish I could be like you, so understanding. I love you." Kat said.  
"I love you too Kat, I always will." Kento replied. Kat leaned forward and kissed Kento softly on the lips. Kento pulled back with a small smile. He pulled Kat into his lap and she snuggled against him. "So does this mean we can sleep in the same bed now?" Kat laughed and poked him in the stomach.  
"Not yet." Kento pouted and Kat kissed him. "Next week maybe." Kento perked up and tightened his arms around her. ~ I should have known Kento would understand. ~ Kat thought before falling asleep.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Ghost re-appeared in her sweet and smiled. Rowen was curled up into a ball shivering a cold wind blew in from the open window. She giggled and wrapped a blanket around him. He slowly opened his eyes. "I must be dead?" Rowen said sleepily. Ghost rose an eyebrow.  
"Why?" Ghost asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
"Because I see an angel right in front of me." Rowen replied kissing the blushing Ghost.   
  
Kat stood bouncing a bit in front of the mirror. She was in her wedding dress, it was off the shoulders and 3/4 sleeves. The bottom flared out around her body and went to the floor. Her vale tailed behind her, it was pinned to her hair with a clip. She placed a hand on the diamond necklace around her neck. Mia came into the room with a huge smile on her face. She was in a pale purple dress that was strapless and went to her ankles showing off her pale purple heels that strapped around her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, two pieces framing her face and in the ponytail some strands were curled. "Hey you ready?" Mia asked. Kat nodded taking a deep breath. Sai poked his head in with a warm smile. He was in a black tux like everyone else. He was going to be giving Kat away.   
"Let's go." Kat nodded and they got ready. The music started to play and Mia and Ghost, who was in the same out fit as Mia, walked down the ail with Ryo and Rowen. Kat and Sai started to walk down the ail and Kento looked completely shocked. Sai handed her to Kento and Kento leaned down to whispered something to her.   
"You look beautiful." Kento whispered and Kat blushed.   
"Thanks." Kat whispered back as the priest started to say the vows. (A/N: I don't want to bore you with that whole speech thing! So you just insert that here is you want!)  
"I do." Kento said slipping the ring onto Kat's finger.   
"And do you Kat take Kento..." (A/N: You know the drill.)  
"I do." Kat said slipping the ring onto Kento's finger.  
"You my now kiss the bride." Kento lifted up Kat's vale and captured her lips in his as everyone clapped.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Sage stood outside the building where the wedding reception was being held. The gentle wind blew past him as a tear ran down his cheek. ~ Everyone has someone, where's my someone? ~ Sage thought as he looking into the clear blue sky.  
  
  



End file.
